Sensor systems are used in many different applications to measure and track objects and parameters. One example of a sensor system is a touch sensor. Touch sensors are typically electrically responsive to physical contact or proximity with the sensor. For example, a capacitive touch sensing system measures capacitance to determine parameters of touch between an object (e.g., a user's finger, a stylus, a probe, etc.) and the sensor. The resolution of the touch sensor depends on many factors, including the physical characteristics of the sensor. It is noted that many times, the resolution can differ between similar touch sensors (e.g., same model) because of slight manufacturing differences.
Additionally, in a touch sensor system with adjustable resolution of the measuring electronics and a separately adjustable sensitivity, it is often possible to set the resolution of the system and the sensitivity to mutually inappropriate settings. For example, if the resolution is quite coarse and the required sensitivity is quite fine, the system will not necessarily be able to perform the required task.
Therefore, it is desirable to address one or more of the above issues.